This goal of this program is to address the limited availability of reagents (antibodies, proteins, ligands) for the identification and discrimination of immune cells and the characterization of immune responses in nonmammalian models and mammalian models for which immunologic reagents are limited (e.g. guinea pig, ferret, cotton rat). For example, the progression of disease that follows infection of guinea pigs with Mycobacterium tuberculosis displays many features of human TB. While this model has been used for more than 100 years as a research tool to understand and describe disease mechanisms, immunologic analyses are constrained by the limited availability of immunological reagents specific for the guinea pig. Another example is the ferret model where immunologic studies also have been limited by the lack of immunological reagents. In this project, Base Pair Biotechnologies will use its patented process for highly multiplexed aptamer selection to rapidly generate at least 60 new affinity reagents in Phase I to important immune markers in guinea pigs and ferrets. Our expert consultant in TB animal models will aid in target selection along with our staff with extensive bioinformatics experience. These new reagents will be characterized for their binding constants, specificity, and demonstrated in ELISA-like assays, and ELISpot. In Phase II, we will use the same process to generate at least 100 more reagents and employed in additional applications relevant to cancer immunology studies and clinical trials.